Some of the image display apparatus of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer (PC), and the like have mounted thereon internal electronic parts, such as a camera. Various investigations have been made for the purpose of improving, for example, the camera performance of any such image display apparatus (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 7). However, an additional improvement in camera performance or the like has been desired in association with rapid widespread use of a smart phone and a touch panel-type information processing apparatus. In addition, a polarizing plate partially having polarization performance has been required in order to correspond to the diversification of the shapes of the image display apparatus and the high-functionalization thereof. In order that those requirements may be satisfied industrially and commercially, it has been desired that the image display apparatus and/or a part thereof be produced at acceptable cost. However, there remain various matters to be investigated for establishing such technology.